


Take The Time To Rewind

by feral_Fae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Abusive Vernon Dursley, Adopted Harry Potter, Adopted Peter Parker, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Magical Dudley Dursley, Nice Dudley Dursley, Nice Petunia Evans Dursley, Other, Protective Loki (Marvel), Redeemed Dudley Dursley, Squib Petunia Evans Dursley, Vernon Dursley Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feral_Fae/pseuds/feral_Fae
Summary: I'd like to preface this entire story with this;This fan version of Loki is not exactly Marvel nor are they exactly as depicted in Scandinavian/Celtic mythology. He is a mashup of that and own personal experiences with my systems Fictive. He is not a 50/50 mix, nor will he ever be...There are mentions of child abuse within this story. And at times might even go into more than just passing details. As a victim of abuse myself, this fic isnot to be used or attempted to be written off as glorifying the horrific subject at hand.Thank you for understanding.If anyone is reading this, please read and review!-xephxe/xem/xyrEDIT 2020/09/23; Fixed grammar.
Kudos: 31





	Take The Time To Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to preface this entire story with this;  
> This fan version of Loki is not exactly Marvel nor are they exactly as depicted in Scandinavian/Celtic mythology. He is a mashup of that and own personal experiences with my systems Fictive. He is not a 50/50 mix, nor will he ever be.  
> .  
> .  
> There are mentions of child abuse within this story. And at times might even go into more than just passing details. As a victim of abuse myself, this fic is _**not to be used or attempted to be written off as glorifying the horrific subject at hand.**_ Thank you for understanding.  
> If anyone is reading this, please read and review!
> 
> -xeph  
> xe/xem/xyr  
>  **EDIT 2020/09/23; Fixed grammar.**

It all started with just a single wayward glance. A single glance was all Loki needed to register that something was very, very wrong with the small family of three trailed by a quite a small child. They looked worryingly out of place. And ever so slightly displayed signs of coming from a broken home. Another more critical stare washed over the family once again, yet this time was different. The small child tensed up while they looked around for the pair of eyes focused on them. Searching fruitlessly around him in the crowds swarming around with only the buzz a midsummer mall shopping trip could ever particularly call its own did absolutely nothing to help.

About to give up and was close to writing it off his cousin. Dudley roughly grabbed his upper arm as he worked to steer both of them in the direction of a store housing Pokémon toys along with other items. He spoke suddenly and choppy, trying to keep it quiet "Hare-Bear, Mum noticed you fell behind. You know what he would do if he noticed!" Dudley ended up fearfully squeaking at the end of the sentence. About to retort, Harry walked straight into a stranger. Just barely escaping falling onto the ground. Dudley wasn't the smartest child around, but even he knew that it was distinctly odd that such a tall man who looked so much like his cousin was standing there stock still with a calculating look worn on their face. He helped Harry up and then lead Harry to the right store. They both glanced back where they had just left the man, only to find them to be, well, gone without a trace. Poof! It was like magic the forbidden term. Neither child noticed the Tracking Charm and Eavesdropping Charm placed upon Harry. Loki could never leave a potentially abused child still within evident danger. Let alone, two magical children. 

With a sigh and a strained smile, "Thanks, Dud." His cousin merely shrugged it off with a laugh and smile, "Still a fan of the groundfish, Mudkip, Hare-Bear?" he teased. Duddley prefered another Gen Three pocket monster, Numel. That got Harry to gasp in a super over the top fashion. "At least my groundfish is stronger than your lava camel!" With that, they laughed good-naturedly before Dudley abruptly let go of Harry's arm, and glared at him running off to his parents who stood around the corner within the shop. Back to the seemingly never-ending hostility from Vernon. Something that all members in the family save for one wanted to never deal with again. His aunt was kind to him though, by the guises of spoiling their Dudders, Harry also got toys and clothes. For that, he was grateful, while he might never trust his aunt as well as he did Dudley she was getting there. Vernon, however, is a very different story. Heavy-handed with everyone in the household, and with enough vocabulary to tear down any self-esteem one might gain. A toxic leech, one good at cutting off all ties to the outside world. One familiar with old-school values and preconceived ideology.


End file.
